Some Things Are Meant To Be
by My red-headed idol
Summary: This is an AkuDemy, post KHII. It's humorous, romantic and full of misunderstandings. Lousy summary, hopefully you'll like the story better!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my stories, if I did, trust me, they would not be gay!! I'm totally crazy about them both!!**

* * *

**Some Things Are Meant To Be: Musician to the Royal Court**

**Demyx was on a planet that only he could reach, and having planted his flag, (in this case an official looking letter, on an occasional table, in the middle of the room), he proceeded to do a one-man conga around his living room. **

"**I am going to pla-ay, at the king's big da-ay, lalah la la, lalah la la! Deedee deedee, dah dah..."**

**This inane activity carried on for several minutes, with every staccato note punctuated by a hand or hip movement, and was just beginning to annoy some of his neighbours when the sound of Abba's 'Dancing Queen' cut in over his vocals, indicating that the phone was ringing. Eager to announce his news to the world, he bounded over to the window seat and grabbed it, as he looked down at the stirrings of morning activity in Twilight Town.**

**"Musician to the Royal** **Court , how can I help?" the blue-eyed blond, declared in a slightly breathy voice.**

"**Uh, Dem?! Is that you?" Roxas asked in a less than certain voice.**

"**Most definitely. It is I, Demyx, Sitar-player extraordinaire, and a mean hand at the Hawaiian guitar."**

**Demyx couldn't see down the phone line, since it had no video link, but his younger and more golden-blond friend had rolled his eyes, and was making strange and scary motions to his girlfriend. "OK, Dem, spill. You haven't been like this since you were brought back into the world of humanity, and played at Donald's wedding!"**

"**Well, that's just it! Encore! Repeat performance! I'm doing it again!"**

"**Donald's getting married again? To whom? Where's Daisy? Why don't I know about this? Is polygamy legal in Disney Castle? Does Minnie....."**

"**No, you moron!" cut in Demyx, before his friend could go any further, "No Donald, no wedding, and definitely, no polygamy! I'm headlining at the King's jubilee luau on the Destiny Islands, next month, AND, it's on my 21****st****!"**

"**Hell, Dem, I knew it was your birthday soon, but I didn't realise you were that old!", joked his younger friend. "Good on you for getting the gig, though. As it just so happens, I'll be there! We all will! The whole reason for the luau is that it's three years, three peaceful years, since Riku and my alter ego returned, we were retransmawhattied out of limbo into good little humans and the whole fiasco that Xehanort started was finally put to rest. So, the king's invited EVERYONE who was involved and who now bats for the good guys, to a big beach shindig in the Destinies, seeing as that is kind of where it started and ended!**

**Demyx hadn't caught most of the last sentence , and his major concert coup had also faded into the background. "Rox...When you say EVERYONE..."**

"**Yeah, Dem, everyone," interjected Roxas in a very gentle tone, quite different from the boyish enthusiasm he had just been exhibiting. "The King doesn't play favourites, you know that. I'm on the security detail, so my invite came with an itinerary and a full list of invitees, staff, etc who will be present. That was the other reason I was ringing you, I thought you ought to know. But it's just a straight alphabetical list of people, so I had no idea you'd been given the honour of performing, not something you can, or would want, to get out of, huh?"**

"**Daisy's just been appointed in charge of court entertainment," said Demyx, as if it explained everything, which it did to Roxas, at least, as he knew that the Daisy's seven little ones idolised the blond with the duck mullet, especially since their Christmas panto of 'Demyx and the Seven Ducklings', the previous year! **

**"Are you sure he'll go? All you've got is a list of invitees, not acceptances."**

"**Dem, I'm positive. Lux rang me last night to ask if I was involved with the security for a medal presentation being held the SAME day, in the square outside his casino, because you-know-who had just rung to ask if he could stay at Lux's while he's there, and this morning, there it is on my itinerary – morning, medal presentations in square, town walkabout, open new maternity wing of hospital, watch local children's dance troup, beach luau, afternoon, concert on the beach – that's you, I presume – freetime and swimming, evening, dinner with the mayor – haha, wonder if Riku knows yet – and dancing at the casino nightclub. Pretty full day, but definitely includes medals AND concerts!" finished up Roxas, suddenly feeling very old and tired, despite the early hour and his youth. **

**Roxas heard a very,long, deep sigh at the other end of the phone, a couple of slight hiccups, and a gulp.**

**When Demyx finally spoke, his voice was somewhat higher and smaller, as if someone was squeezing part of his anatomy uncomfortably. "It'll be fine! I don't have to see him or speak to him. There'll be tons of our other friends there, anyway, and it's going to be my biggest concert AND birthday yet, and I refuse to allow some red-headed, green-eyed, psychotic, cheating freak to ruin it for me!"**

**From this last squeak of a sentence, which from Demyx was about as calm and mature as you could hope for on the subject of Axel, Roxas realised he was going to have a very busy few weeks, if they wanted the King's jubilee celebration to be a success. He considered calling the king and suggesting that maybe the medal could be presented at a different time, or that Demyx should get a straight invite he could politely refuse, instead of a command performance, but knowing the king as well as he did, he wasn't altogether sure that His Majesty had not engineered the situation deliberately. He had to be aware of the situation, as even in the relative seclusion of Disney Castle, people knew better than to mention Axel in Demyx's presence, or vice versa, unless a doctor was handy.**

**After putting down the phone to Demyx, and a quick discussion with Namine, they both got busy on their cellphones. One thing everyone asked, agreed upon was, that their two friends should be kept as far away from each other as possible, and 'minders' were appointed to keep them occupied, with frequent changes, so it didn't look too obvious. Straight security was not an option since Axel outranked just about everyone else, as head of the joint worlds' intelligence task force. It was even more vital to keep them apart, if either of them had a drink. If Dem was playing it was unlikely he'd indulge, but Axel on a day off, medal ceremony or not, was likely to get wasted.**

**The big day was less than a week away, the next time that Roxas rang Demyx. Demyx had entered the phase his close friends referred to as 'the flap'. It was half-way between the euphoria of landing a major gig, and the abject panic he usually felt before actually going on stage. The self-doubt was just beginning to creep in, usually remedied with a lot of alcohol and random casual sex, interspersed with god moments when he'd play his latest composition at full volume, often totally naked, and on his balcony which would seriously tick off the neighbours, and all of which activities frequently got him an overnight stay in a cell.**

"**Hey, Dem, how's it going?" ventured Roxas tentatively, when Demyx actually picked up the phone, after just a couple of rings.**

**To Roxas utter shock, Demyx appeared to be both calm and sober. "Fine. Just putting together a few finishing touches to the music, inspired by Daisy's youngest, who wanted it more 'dancey'. I should be ready to ship out in a couple of days!"**

"**You're going so early?" queried Roxas, suddenly worried that all his and Sora's careful plans were about to fall apart.**

"**Well, I need to get some location rehearsals with the backing group, to check the acoustics, and stuff. It's always more difficult outdoors especially when it's breezy, and it's always breezy in the Destinies." Damn, damn, damn, thought Roxas, why hadn't that occurred to him – probably because you're not a musician, his little voice of reason told him. He improvised, something which he was good at!**

"**Well, suits me to come down a bit early, too. A little extra security recon can't hurt, even though it's hardly needed down there. We can audit your rehearsals for you, as well, and I know that Namine wants to know every last detail of Kairi's pregnancy to date, hell knows why she finds morning sickness, water retension, and sore boobs so interesting, but that's girls for you! Where are you staying, by the way?" He already knew, but wanted to make sure there were no more last minute surprises.**

"**Oh, I'm staying at the mayoral residence - Riku and Olette's, to you. They rang me almost straight after you on the day the invite came, beat Sora by a full half hour! I take it that that's where you and Nami will be bunking?"**

"**Yep! Wouldn't be the same without our weird semi-telepathic conversations! Let's face it Sora and Kairi are more than just twins to me and Nami, we virtually share a heart and we miss them horribly when we're not together. Getting older hasn't changed that at all! ****Well, we'll come by and get you on Thursday then, say about lunchtime?"**

"**Thanks, Rox. Now I'll get back to that score. See ya!"**

**Roxas put the phone down, with a sigh of relief. Disaster averted, again. Yet, he still had a feeling of foreboding about the whole event. He decided to make another quick call.**

"**Sora, s'me! Do you have any idea when Ax is expected down your end?"**

"**Yes and no. According to Riku, he'll only be here for the ceremony, but then Mr Mayor is always the last to know anything! According to Hayner, who as his deputy, ought to know, he's taking the week off and coming in on Friday, and according to Luxord, who they are supposed to be staying with, its Wednesday till Sunday! Why, what's up?"**

"**Our one and only musician to the Royal Court, has decided to head down on Thursday, to get in rehearsals. Why didn't we see that one coming? I'm bringing him down, so you've got us from Thursday afternoon. You'd better let, Mayor Rikulette, know as well, 'cos Demyx probably hasn't bothered with the details!"**

"**Rox, stop worrying. One thing I've learned is that the king knows what he's doing. He'd never have arranged it if he thought it was going to be a problem. He doesn't want the biggest celebration in years ruined, trust me. It will be fine. Anyway, their paths won't cross, even for an instant, even with a broader timescale we've got enough 'minders'. Rest easy, bro!"**

"**I wish I had your optimism, kid, but they are two loose cannons, and just SLIGHTLY unpredictable. How's Kairi doing?" asked Roxas, feeling the need to think of less stressful things. "When is my godchild supposed to be making its entrance?"**

"**Well, Kairi's getting tired and a bit impatient, and she really has the biggest belly I have ever seen," he fielded a cushion that had been lobbed at his head, "but she looks beeyootiful," he said quickly recovering himself, in her estimation. "As for the debut, you can never be too sure about these things but the doctor has finally reckoned that her due date is this Sunday! First babies are often late though...just so long as it's not early...who'm I kidding, I can't wait, even if early might be a wee bit more problematic, with all this going on!"**

"**Sunday would be perfect timing! We could stay on for the rest of the week to help as I start vacation time once the king leaves. I know Nami would love it. She's been so excited by every detail Kairi gives her recently, and she's even started knitting for the little one, not that anythings anywhere near finished yet."**

"**Well, she's still got a few months to go, bro, before anything needs to be ready."**

"**You just said, maybe Sunday!"**

"**Not our little bundle of fun, you moron, YOURS! Oops! Ow, that hurt!" stated Sora to Kairi who was looking daggers, had lobbed a vase at him, and was now looking for another missile.**

**"Did you say** **MINE?" **

**In the absence of convenient lobbable items, Kairi settled for yanking the phone out of Sora's grasp. "Nami was saving it! She was going to tell you after I'd delivered, kind of your special present, like the baby will be for Sora! And now the numbskull has ruined it. He just earned the himself the first month of nappy changes and night feeds! We're really happy for you both, and before you go thinking that Nami told us first, she didn't. It's that whole bond thing, I knew as soon as she did, like she knew with me!"**

**Roxas, who had collapsed onto the floor in shock, actually took very little of Kairi's speech in, but got the apologetic but happy for him tone, which was enough. When he had recovered enough, to talk, he had a broad grin on his face. "Listen, I don't know. OK? I want her to give me that surprise. So you tell balls-for-brains, to keep it shut, and if this is a sample of how he manages a delicate situation, I have serious fears for this weekend!"**

"**S'OK Rox, I'll keep my personal idiot in order, we'll see you Thursday, and in the meantime, he owes me a lot of foot massaging and back rubbing. Bye!"**

**On another phone, not a million miles from where a very pregnant lady was using a lot of less than ladylike language towards the guy who had got her that way, Luxord was being regaled with anecdotes from Axel's latest mission.**

"**...then, Hayner, the doofus, fell off, still with the peace pipe in his mouth, which amused the locals no end, and did more for good will than the whole of the rest of the mission! I swear I only keep him on 'cos he's such a clown!"**

"**Ah, so his uncanny knack of mastering any spoken language within minutes, has nothing to do with it! I tell you what, you ever fire him, I could sorely use him here at the casino! Anyway, when am I supposed to expect you, Mister Medal of Honour!"**

"**Well, we've cleared this mission now, so we're headed for Twilight to see Hayner's mum, and then it's straight sailing down to you, should be there Thursday morning, latest."**

"**What? You're not portalling? You're allowed, it's official business, isn't it? Anyhow, I thought that was your trademark! I half expected you to portal straight onto the stage!"**

"**I decided that was too naff, and anyway, since there's no mad rush, this is a great craft to cruise on. We just don't usually have the luxury of doing that!"**

"**True, true. Well, I'll lay in the booze and the food, and I'll leave the key in the usual place, if you get in before midday don't wake me, just let yourself in, and help yourself!"**

"**Lux, just one thing before I go, everyone's giving me the run around about Saturday, my own staff haven't been informed, it's all been handed over to Rox and Sora's security division, on a need to know basis, and they've decided, little squirts, that, since I have the day off, technically, I don't need to know. The king just told me to keep the whole day free as I'll be in his party, but all his office will tell me is that I get a medal, spend the day with the king – town tour, oversized beach barbecue with entertainment, and then dinner and dancing at your place with Mr Silverblond and wife. Occasion being celebrated, the final end of the whole Kingdom Hearts catastrophe, etc. Usually, I vet everything, caterers, entertainers, performing monkeys, even the pot washers. It's my job, and now for some reason I'm being kept completely in the dark. Do you know anything more? At all?" Axel finished, sounding wound up, even for a red-head with a short fuse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of the characters below belong to me, shame...**

**

* * *

****Some Things Are Meant To Be: Demyx Creates A Wave Pool**

**Luxord hated being put on the spot, since it was pretty alien to him. He usually managed to lie and/or charm his way out of anything, even since he had voluntarily given up his ability to manipulate time, in order to get this second chance. But Axel had saved his life, was now one of his best friends, and he had given his word a long time ago, to be absolutely straight with him. **

"**Yeah, Ax. I know the barbecue menu, and the dinner menu," true, since his casino was catering both, "and I know that Demyx-is-the-headline-entertainment-for-the-luau!" Luxord mumbled, as quickly as he could, aware he was cringing slightly, as he braced himself for the atomic explosion, he was expecting.**

**What he was not expecting was the silence that he got. "Ax?" he ventured, after a couple of minutes had passed.**

**Then, true to form, all hell broke loose. "What the hell was anybody thinking when they organised this? Does the king know? Why would anyone ever want to wreck my big moment, by foisting that mulletted moron on me? For three years I have managed never to even be on the same world as him," not that difficult when Axel spent most of his time on board the Red Arrow, and Demyx only flitted between Twilight Town, Disney Castle and the Destinies, "why would any sane person ever try putting us in the same town?! And why haven't you told me before now, you traitor," he thundered.**

"**Couldn't tell. Gave my word to his Majesty – who does know, obviously! Could only tell you if you asked me directly - like now, no volunteering the info. His Mickeyness seemed pretty pleased about it as well, if you ask me. Said something about this being a celebration of peace and light and friendship through all the odds, and winked a lot."**

"**Do mice get senile dementia? Because I'm wondering!" Luxord could almost hear the little sparks coming off Axel, over the phone.**

"**His Majesty's brain is still functioning just fine," and taking his life in his hands, or at least his friendship, ventured, "You don't think that, maybe, for the sake of all your mutual friends, who spend their lives walking on eggshells around the pair of you, that it's about time this whole thing was laid to rest!"**

"**In a word, NO!" came the yell down the phone, which strangely enough was exactly the same sentence, that Demyx was saying at exactly the same time on a different phone, when asked by Riku, if it wasn't time he and Axel buried the hatchet.**

"**NO, no chance, no way, never! EVER!! Unless I can bury it in him!"**

"**But, Dem, it's such old news," begged Riku, who with his first major event on as Mayor of the Destinies, the islands he had grown to love, really wanted everything to go smoothly, and was not about to allow an unhinged bi-polar musician and his firebrand of an ex-lover, screw things up.**

"**Look, Dem," he said, trying to sound mature, and wise, "we've all had our ups and downs, Namine had to accept Roxas past as the organisation rent-boy, Sora had to get through Kairi miscarrying Saix's offspring, and knowing he could never be her first, which they'd always wanted, and Olette and I couldn't sleep in the same room for the first 6 months because I had nightmares about what Maleficent did to me. No-one who finally survived Kingdom Hearts has had a bed of roses, but only you and Axel, keep on making it worse!"**

"**Ur, sorry, remind me then. Which one of you was betrayed and cheated on by the love of your life, WILLINGLY??!!" Spat Demyx down the phone, so worked up, in spite of Riku's hamhanded attempts at peacemaking, that actual waves were surging around the room.**

"**Dem, you know that isn't true. Everyone, including Axel, has told you it isn't true. Why can't you accept it, and let it go?! After all, you forgave Luxord, for his part in it, and if anything, Axel was less to blame!"**

**Demyx was now in floods of tears, as well as being nearly waist deep in surging water, (his downstairs neighbours were so not going to be happy), "but I didn't love Lux, and anyway, he apologised," sobbed Demyx. "Axel has never said he was sorry, EVER! He's said it wasn't his fault - nothing EVER is - he's said he wished it hadn't happened, but he's NEVER said he was sorry, and," finished Demyx, in an almost imperceptible whisper, "he's never said he loved me." And he cut the connection as he slid down on the window seat cushions, turned his face into them, and cried his heart out.**

**In fact, though he didn't say it to Riku, that was the reason he hadn't really pushed the boat out, so to speak, against Sora and Co at Hollow Bastion. (Well, that and the fact that he hadn't even realised he could do half of that stuff until then). He had no longer wanted a heart, he couldn't have loved Axel more if he'd had one, and if Axel didn't feel the same, he might as well be dead. He had never imagined that because of the purity of his love, which he hadn't needed a physical heart for, and the fact that he was what Luxord called 'an all around good egg', he didn't just fade into nothingness, but disappeared into the light, only to wake up a long time later, in a very bright room under Disney Castle, once again human – a Somebody! **

**Two other Somebodies had been brought back from the brink, woke up at around the same time – Luxord and Axel. Roxas and Namine had already had a week to settle in, their reanimation had been easier owing to their Somebodies channelling their love to reform their hearts. It was when they went down to see if their companions were awake and fully animated yet, that they witnessed the scene which had set the tone for the next three years. **

**Axel, who had helped Sora, in the hope of seeing Roxas again, believing that Demyx was lost to him forever, having already realised he hadn't needed a heart to love him, had dropped on one knee in front of Demyx, about to declare his quite literally undying love, when Demyx, knowing nothing of what had transpired after he had faded in Hollow Bastion, or Axel'x realisation of his feelings, but seeing Luxord in the room, went mental. He kneed Axel in the face, and then called him, every bitchy thing he could think of, and a few more he made up on the spur of the moment, and then he flounced out, leaving Axel, at first stunned, then confused, then hurt and then angry, very angry.**

**Even though, at first, their mutual friends had tried to explain to them both the whole sorry way that Xemnas had manipulated their love affair for his own ends, from sending Demyx on a near pointless mission to the underworld to how he got Luxord, on pain of death, to drug Axel and keep him 'occupied' on video until Demyx returned in the morning. How such a thing couldn't ever be considered as cheating. How it was only because of the sincerety of Luxord's total remorse, and wish that he had died instead of complied, that had brought him back as a Somebody. They'd tried to make each one understand the situation from the other's point of view, and got nowhere.**

**After a couple of months of being chewed out by one or the other, they had all accepted the status quo, and walked on eggshells around the duo. Now it was just getting tiring for everyone, even though it had become nearly second nature.**

**A gentle pair of arms slipped round the young mayor's waist, and long brown silky hair covered his silverblond, as a determined little chin settled itself atop his head. **

"**No luck, huh? Riku, I don't know that I, or any of us, can deal with this, and I'm beginning to wonder what his almighty Mouseship is thinking. Whether they realise it, or not, they're still deeply in love, and it's heartbreaking. And that's what worries me. They are not ordinary, their hearts were formed from the remnants of Kingdom Hearts, what if one of their hearts literally breaks? Who knows what the fall out will be? I, for one, am not happy with the way this is headed." She concluded, shaking her head as she detached herself from her equally worried spouse. **

**They were jerked out of their depressing thoughts by urgent banging on the front door. They looked at each other and grinned. "Lux," they said together, and raced for the door. He was just the tonic they needed at this moment, not to mention the fact that he might just have some idea of how to deal with it, as he was older and more closely involved.**

"**Dammit, Riku, it's just wrong that the Mayor doesn't have a door bell!" boomed Luxord, as he marched in without waiting for them to open the door. "And why is your door never locked? What kind of image are you trying to project? And don't tell me, 'one of the people', 'cos even the treehouse on the Cay has a goddam door bell! And young marrieds like you two really should lock the door, even if there was no risk of danger, which there still might be, some things should stay private. Wrong, just wrong!" he muttered in a very British way as he settled his tall, toned and immaculately presented form on the couch. Even when he was completely wasted, which he currently wasn't, Luxord managed to look like he'd just stepped out of the pages of a glossy magazine, and right now, dressed in a white collarless shirt and matching pleated chinos, with his lightly tanned skin, and his hair and goatee bleached to a perfect snow white by the sun, he looked positively regal.**

"**Well, I know my lack of bell, is not incentive enough for you to cross the square, so what brings you here?" smiled Riku, as he and Olette, snuggled up together in the oversized armchair, facing him.**

"**This weekend! It's giving me a migraine, and it's only Wednesday. I've just got off the phone to La Axel, who now knows that La Demyx will be here, and is ticked off, to put it mildly. I feel extremely sorry for Hayner, and the rest of the crew right now, and extremely glad that fire doesn't travel down wireless connections!" said Lux, who, unusually for him, had quite a frown on his face.**

"**We've just spoken to La Dem, and ditto for water, it sounded like his penthouse had become a wave pool, which reminds me, we'd better let Roxas know that he may have to go spring Dem from a cell in the morning!"**

**Olette got up, to do just that whilst she brewed some coffee, leaving the men to talk it out, in the lounge.**

"**Don't know what his Serene Mouseness is planning, but I do know, he is definitely planning something. The whole way this has been set up, and the fact that no-one can get hold of his office, reeks of subterfuge." Said Lux, stating the obvious, one of his more annoying habits.**

"**Lux, forget it. I've just come to the conclusion that we're all driving ourselves mad for nothing, and that's one thing I don't think the king intended to happen. If, he has something planned, then we could accidentally screw it up if we interfere, and if he hasn't, which I agree would appear to be unlikely, then it will probably pan out anyway – when the king's around things just kind of do that," stated Riku in a tone of relief, indicating that he believed what he had just said.**

"**Such wisdom, in such a young head," teased Luxord, "I knew there was a reason why I voted for you! Well, that and Olette's amazing coffee," he added with a broad smile at the lady in question, perennially the flirt, as she returned with a tray of steaming espressos.**

**Back in Twilight Town, coffee was also the order of the day. As soon as Roxas had heard from Olette he had raced to the police station, and once again bailed Demyx out. It was immediately obvious that apart from creating a personal wave pool, which had become less personal when it seeped down the stairs and flooded the other apartments, Demyx had also hit the bottle, or even several together. Luxord may have looked wonderful wasted, but Demyx was a far from pretty sight, and one Roxas felt he saw altogether too often, which was ironic when he remembered how mad Demyx used to get when Axel drank.**

**Now, sitting in Demyx's kitchen, with a huge pot of strong, black coffee on the table between them, half of which he had already managed to pour into Demyx, Roxas listened for the 647****th**** time to Demyx's side of the story, which got more morbid and tragic every time. Since Roxas, pretty much knew it word for word he had tuned out, until he heard the words "....and I'm going to tell him that when I see him!" Roxas head shot up, at this new development, uncertain as to whether it was a good thing or not, not least because he wasn't sure just what Demyx planned on telling Axel, and asking would involve admitting that he hadn't been listening to friend's tale of woe.**

**Demyx, however, was smiling, as he pushed his seat away from the table. "And now, Rox, I'm going to kick you out, so that I can get some beauty sleep in before tomorrow. Love to Nami," he threw over his shoulder as he wobbled a little unsteadily in the direction of his bedroom.**

**Roxas rolled his eyes, picked up his bike keys, and headed for the door, wondering how Demyx ever managed to sleep, after so much coffee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of these characters in these stories belong to me.....**

**

* * *

**

**Some Things Are Meant To Be: Love And Cocktails**

**Thursday morning dawned golden and promising, over Twilight Town. It boded well for the day ahead which was just as well, thought a sleepless Roxas, as he lay with a pregnant but-she-didn't-yet-know-that-he-knew-it girlfriend curled up in his arms, her white blond hair streaming across the pillow and his arm. He drew her closer to him, suddenly feeling incredibly protective of her and their tiny unborn creation, wondering how long she'd known, and now understanding her deep interest in everything that Kairi was going through. He was dying to quiz Sora more thoroughly as well, but knew that he couldn't until he officially 'knew', or Sora was almost bound to drop a clanger in front of Nami. Secrets and Sora just didn't go together that well!**

**He felt Namine stir, and she turned to face him. "Hey, what's your name, handsome? And what're you doing in my bed?" Roxas decided to play along, "Nothing – yet," he countered. "Well, Mister Nothing, if you're in my bed, you'd better get doing something," she said bringing his mouth down to hers, and her loving boyfriend dutifully obliged. It really was a glorious morning, full of good omens, he thought, and who needed sleep anyway!**

**Later. A LOT later. Roxas was finishing off the packing, whilst Namine straightened her hair. "You taking your sketch pad or your knitting?" Roxas queried, the relevant items staring up at him from the bed, "I doubt you'll have time to do both, with all the babysitting we're signed up for."**

"**I'll take both, forgot to tell you last night, you were so late back from Dem's. Riku rang. New plan. We're not running interference anymore, in case it screws up whatever His Mouseness has up his sleeve."**

"**Yeah but Riku didn't hear Dem last night. He said he's going to tell Axel something!" Roxas said, chewing his top lip, nervously.**

"**What?" **

"**Exactly!" **

"**No, you idiot! What is Dem going to tell him?" exclaimed an exasperated Namine. Guys could be so dense sometimes.**

**Roxas looked a little embarrassed. "Well, I'm not too sure. I kind of switched off like I usually do when he launches into the whole 'Woe is me' thing and I didn't actually catch anything until the '..I'm going to tell him!' part."**

"**God, you're useless!"**

"**Really?" asked Roxas dropping the sketch pad he had just picked up, and making a beeline for her with a very cheeky look on his face.**

"**No, not really," she said after a quick interlude of kissing, "this morning you were very useful, but it's a good job you're not in charge of intelligence! I'll just have to worm it out of him on the flight over, and then we can reassess if necessary!"**

"**Well, it's a plan," noted Roxas, as he carefully packed Namine's creative stuff in the case.**

"**Right, bar your straightener's, we're sorted!" he announced, quite pleased with himself. For once, he didn't actually have to sit on the cases to make them close. Namine had been right. Folding the items before you packed them, instead of just throwing them in, (his usual method), made it much easier.**

"**Not taking them, using Kairi's!" Namine quipped. "Now, let's go get waterboy, and begin this charade!"**

**Demyx, actually was sitting on his case, not in order to close it, but because it happened to be the nearest thing to the door to sit on. He was running through a mental to-do list, in preparation for leaving. Lights, check. Timeswitch, check. Cooker, check. Windows, check. Sitar, check. Guitar, check. Fire extinguisher, he allowed himself a small laugh at his little joke, totally check. He realised that, for the first time since he had found out that Axel would be at the luau, he actually felt quite cheerful, and he was smiling as the doorbell rang, and he opened it, to a slightly apprehensive couple.**

"**Ready!" he sang out. They smiled in response, and when Demyx had finished triple-locking his door, they got in the cab and headed for the hangar, where Roxas new gummi ship, the Blond Bombshell, was parked. As with anything that came from Luxord, it was sleek, luxurious and kitted out with every mod con, the man never did things by halves, and never skimped on gifts to his friends.**

"**Way to go, Rox. I'd heard she was a beauty, but WOW!" Roxas glowed with pleasure at Demyx's obvious appreciation of his favourite new toy. **

"**Well, let's get on board and I'll show you how she flies," enthused Roxas, "That will really knock your socks off!"**

**Namine and Demyx, settled themselves on the sunken couch in the saloon area, whilst Roxas did his flight check, and then blasted them into the warp lane to the Destiny Islands. He could have left it on automatic pilot, but he enjoyed flying manually, and thought Namine might have more success with Demyx alone. So after a quick, "Waddya think of that?" to Demyx over the intercom, and receiving exactly the kind of answer he had hoped for, he settled down to piloting, and left Namine to probe.**

"**So, you're actually thinking of talking to Axel," Namine broached in a gentle voice, but her usual forthright manner.**

"**Don't know about talking, that implies a conversation, which implies responses. I plan on telling him something – yes!"**

**Namine looked at him expectantly.**

"**What? Roxas didn't tell you already?" Namine thought it was just as well she didn't blush, because if she had, she'd have been an unflattering shade of tomato.**

"**I've decided to tell Axel that I forgive him. I'm going to be the bigger person. It's my 21****st****, and I am going to show that oversized child that I am mature. I will get up on stage and before I start the concert , I will publically forgive him for being a lying, cheating, insensitive, uncaring, abusive arsehole," finished Demyx with a smug smile of extreme self-satisfaction on his face.**

**Namine who had responded to Demyx's first sentence with the smile of the truly blessed, now looked like the forces of darkness had all come back at once, and she chewed her top lip so hard that she broke the skin.**

"**What's with the glum face?" queried Demyx, completely oblivious to any flaw in his plan. Namine realised Demyx genuinely thought he was making a grand gesture, because he genuinely felt that Axel needed forgiving for all those things, but she knew that if that was ever allowed to happen the dudu would really hit the fan!**

**Before, she had time to compose herself sufficiently, for an explanation and reply, Roxas came over the intercom. "Coming in to land. I phoned ahead and we have a welcoming committee, looks like. So look lively there, let's show these island hicks all that's slick about the city!" he joked.**

**So saying, he performed a few fancy manoeuvres and a wing wave before bringing his craft in to land. They'd barely made it down the landing ramp before a very pregnant Kairi barrelled into them, closely followed by Sora.**

"**Missed you, sooooooo much!" she said hugging them as close as was feasible. "Hope you're hungry 'cos I'm starving, I'm always starving these days, I hope the baby doesn't want feeding as often when it comes out as it does now, and Olette's cooking up a major banquet, so let's go eat!"**

**By now, Riku, had joined them, and once all the hugging and back-slapping was out of the way, they headed off towards the mayor's home, where his pretty wife had spent the entire morning in the kitchen, once again proving to Riku, how truly brilliant he had been for falling in love with her! She was as phenomenal at cookery as Kairi was completely hopeless, and a five-course lunch for a few friends didn't faze her at all.**

**As they sat down around the large dining table on the patio, and toasted their reunion, everyone noticed that their personal favourite dish was somewhere on the menu, a handwritten copy of which had been thoughtfully placed on their sideplate, with Olette at his side Riku was really going places.**

"**To us!" grinned Sora, "Three years older and wiser, and still together!" as he raised a glass of the islands' best.**

"**To us!" they chorused loudly, in reply. **

**Loudly enough for it to be heard on the steps across the square, where a red-head, and a dark blond stood, opening the door to a rather expensive looking white villa. "Lux, you awake yet?" Axel called into the cool, airy interior, as the gentleman in question appeared from the direction of his kitchen.**

"**Sure am. Just fixing us something to drink to go with our rather delicious looking meal. No, I haven't learned to cook in your absence, I got the club kitchen to send it over earlier. Thought you might be in need of some proper sustenance after military rations."**

"**Military rations," laughed Hayner, "you may have the best chef in the Islands, well, OK, most of the galaxy, but Belle's cousin, Michel, has recently been seconded to the Red Arrow, need I say more!"**

**Lux was acknowledging Michel's well-known kitchen skills, when Axel broke in with, "What's going on over at Rikulette's place? Could hear them right across the square! We not get an invite?"**

**Luxord decided evasion was not going to work, "Demyx, is going on. Rox, Nami and he just arrived. Please, Axel, leave it be, there'll be enough fireworks this weekend as it is!" Hayner had actually put a restraining hand his superior's arm, but had to withdraw it at the heat that suddenly coursed through, but, for once, Axel seemed in no mood for an argument.**

"**Sure, Lux. I'm not so rude as to spoil lunch, not after you've gone to ALL this trouble," Axel joked, and accepted a bright blue and, he hoped, seriously alcoholic, drink from his host.**

**Across the square lunch was progressing in a leisurely fashion, with the small talk running at twenty to the dozen as everyone tried to catch up with each other's recent activities.**

**Namine, who happened to be sat next to Riku, and far enough away from Demyx not to be overheard if she spoke quietly, told Riku of the conversation on board the Blond Bombshell, but Riku persisted in his argument, of non-interference. Namine was more than a little exasperated with the entire male sex but reasoned that it would not help the situation if they were all arguing about how to handle it, and, for the moment at least, gave in gracefully.**

**By the time lunch was over, in both houses, the mix of good food, alcohol, sea air and a warm afternoon, saw everyone more than ready, to go for a nap. Roxas had actually pre-empted this by falling asleep in his dessert, prompting a great deal of amusement and cries of "Get a room!", which were a little out of context.**

**Sora and Kairi headed for home, with Namine and a slightly disorientated Roxas, in tow, across Riku's back garden which adjoined theirs. Everyone else retired inside to their rooms. By complete accident, both Demyx and Axel had been given rooms overlooking the square, and chose the identical moment to go and close the shutters to their respective balconies.**

**Axel looked across and saw a vision in deep turquoise, that he recognised instantly. His heart, which now beat in his chest like any normal person's, skipped a few of them, and he suddenly felt a bit unsteady on his feet. "Got to stop with the drinking!" he said to himself, but he couldn't drag his eyes away from the slim blond with the silly haircut and piercing aquamarine eyes, wearing an Island shirt and a faded pair of jeans, who stood still as a statue, opposite.**

**The statue, was in a not dissimilar frame of mind as he stared across the square, except he was also angry with himself. He hadn't seen so much as a picture of Axel in three years, and seeing him now and feeling his heart leap into his mouth, like it had the first time he set eyes on him, (even though he hadn't had a heart then), was very disconcerting. Nothing had changed but his outfit. The same fire red hair, the same piercing emerald eyes, the same inverted teardrop tattoos, the same half-smile, now only emphasised by a bright green T-shirt, and red combat pants, and, Demyx noted, moving at last, to touch the aquamarine in his own ear, Axel was still wearing the emerald in his. The presents they'd exchanged after they'd been together for six months. Unable to take any more, Demyx retreated into his room, pulling the shutters closed, behind him.**

**When Demyx had gone, Axel sagged slightly, closed his own shutters and sat on the bed. He'd been waiting for something, he could feel it, but what? He realised he'd been expecting Demyx to shout an apology to him, even if that was so not Demyx's style, and he'd have gone running to accept it, and everything could be back to normal, to how it should have been.**

"**Holy crap!" thought Axel, as he lay back on the emerald silk sheets, "I'm still in love with the arsehole! Now what the hell am I going to do?"**

**Lying in the darkened room, across the square, Demyx was coming to a different kind of realisation. He had never doubted that he loved Axel, and always would, but he now realised that he meant every word he planned on saying to Axel, he wouldn't be saying it because he was the bigger person, but because inside he'd truly forgiven Axel for being a jerk! As he drifted off to sleep, he felt at complete peace with himself, and couldn't wait for Saturday.**

**Across the square, sleep was more elusive, and after an hour of tossing and turning, and slipping off the shiny sheets more than once, Axel gave up. Throwing a green dragon robe over his boxers, he returned to the lounge. He could hear Luxord was up and already mixing cocktails, from the sounds of things. Axel felt like he wanted a bigger boost than something that was strangely coloured and served with umbrellas, "Lux, bring me something strong and straight, will you," he yelled in the direction of the kitchen as he sprawled on the couch.**

"**This do you?" Luxord chuckled. Axel turned to see his tall whiteblond friend, stark naked, doing an ironman pose in front of him. "Or were you referring to an alcoholic beverage?"**

**When Axel had quite finished laughing at his British friend's humour, he ordered a dark rum, "Besides, Lux," he quipped, once he could talk again, "since when are you straight?" **

"**Always, my dear boy, barring my time as a Nobody. I even had a wife and kid once, but it didn't last, I was too much the gambler." His voice sounded a bit wistful, as he stared into space at the distant memory. "Anyway, Ax," he said coming back down to earth, "what's with you hitting the hard stuff when you're barely out of bed. Usually takes you at least a couple of hours."**

"**I just saw Demyx, and Lux, I'm still in love with the bastard! I realised, all I want is for him to apologise, and everything can go back to how it was!" declared Axel, the sincerety in his voice, unmistakeable.**

**Luxord, caught off-guard nearly dropped his tall cocktail glass of mint green liquid, but his hand shook enough to dislodge the umbrella. "I know," said Axel, misunderstanding completely, "I was amazed too!" and he knocked back most of his drink.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in my stories, they just appeared in them, unbidden...**

**

* * *

****Some Things Are Meant To Be: Of Shopping, Soccer and Small People**

**Demyx slept better than he had in more than three years, well since he'd last shared a bed with Axel. From the moment he woke up, he had that 'whee!' feeling, that people in new relationships, or with a new crush have, when they think they are about to see the object of their affection. Every part of Demyx's body was singing it out loud. When he got out of the shower, and went to his case, he flung everything out before he realised he had nothing 'Axel-worthy' packed, and began to feel deflated. His bottom lip was just beginning to tremble, when Olette called to him through the door.**

"**Come in," he shouted to her, from where he sat on the bed with a turquoise towel wrapped round his waist. Apart from the hangdog look on his face which made him look closer to 12 than 21, she had to admit he was a very good-looking guy, notwithstanding his trademark haircut, which strangely suited him.**

"**Dem, we're all going for a walk down the beach, before they set up the stage for tomorrow's rehearsals, wanna come?"**

"**Can't," replied Demyx, looking even more forlorn, if that were possible, "I haven't got a thing to wear!" he announced dramatically. Given the fairly huge pile of clothes at his side, Olette found that rather unlikely, but she'd seen Demyx in this kind of a mood before and knew there would be no reasoning with him.**

"**Well, looks like you and I will just have to hit the designer boutiques, instead. I certainly have no problem taking Riku's munni for a spin, I haven't been shopping in ages, and not at all since Lux's new designer mall opened."**

**Demyx, had visibly brightened up, and after a little persuasion, agreed that a plain deep turquoise T-shirt, and designer pants the same colour, would do to wear, at least until they hit the first shop, IF they went by car. Olette had no idea what had brought on Demyx's sudden lack of confidence in his extensive designer wardrobe but she seriously liked her normally fun-loving, (except when facing a major performance, or someone mentioned Axel's name), friend, and wanted to cheer him up. It would also give the others a chance to plan his birthday surprise, and possibly to meet up with Axel and Hayner.**

**No sooner had they left than, Roxas had exactly that idea. "Hey, if Olette's at the mall with Dem, why don't we ask Lux and the boys to come with us. Kills two birds with one stone – keeps A and D apart and we get to spend some time with Ax! Amidst general agreement a call was made to Lux and pretty soon all the males were gathered at the beach, the girls having decided to sit it out, have coffee and discuss those things that only new mothers and pregnant women, find remotely interesting. The boys had brought a ball with, male bonding sessions seeming to require one, and despite the various stages of inebriation of Luxord's team, were attempting to play beach soccer, three on three.**

**As night began to fall, and Luxord's crew's drinking habits had finally caught up with them, a 12-0 scoreline attesting to the fact that alcohol and soccer don't mix, they all lay sprawled out panting happily on the sand, but Axel was about to take their breath away completely.**

"**What do you think the chances are of Dem apologising to me for everything?" he piped up.**

**Four heads, whipped round to where the voice had come from, Luxord having already heard it was not quite so taken aback.**

"**How about there's more of a chance of me marrying Maleficent," replied the young Mayor.**

"**You think? That unlikely?" queried Axel sounding a bit downcast. Those who knew what was actually going on in Demyx's head were desperately trying to catch each other's eyes, in the dusky light, unsure of what direction to steer the conversation in, and looking to each other for help.**

**Luckily for them, fate intervened, in the form of Riku's mobile. "Sure thing, sweetie, we'll be there in two shakes," he informed the caller.**

"**Sorry to have to break this up, but the wife's back and the girls want us to get home and get ready for this evening. Official mayoral engagement," Riku admitted slightly sheepishly, "Harbourmaster's Dinner, and Mr WideAwake over there," he said pointing to Sora's inert form, "is supposed to be my security for the evening!" Roxas lobbed the ball at Sora's stomach, and they all laughed when he responded with "Whassup?! Kairi, I didn't do it! Where am I? Oh, yeah, shit!"**

**As the small party broke up, Axel still had one more surprise to throw at them. "You could mention it to him you know. He can be quite suggestible, sometimes," he said slyly, thinking of the numerous times he'd persuaded Demyx to do something Dem knew would be better left undone, and chuckling, "Anyway, just thought you might give it a shot," he repeated, as he trailed off a little unsteadily behind Lux and Hayner.**

"**If only he knew," Roxas said, shaking his head. "Seemed a bit insistent, or was that just the drink?" wondered Sora. "Well, some things never change," noted Riku, "as usual, they both want or expect the exact opposite of what they're going to get."**

**The next few hours passed off without any incident. Demyx and Axel kept taking sneak peaks out of their balcony shutters whilst they were getting ready, but never at the same time, to their immense upset – and relief. Luxord's house went off to his nightclub, and Riku, Sora and Co went to the Port Building for dinner.**

**In fact it wasn't until everyone had settled down for the night, Demyx had even bought himself new pyjamas, in case of a balcony appearance, that anything happened. The first thing Demyx remembered was being woken by clattering up and down the stairs, "Olette, where are the car keys? Olette, call Sora's mother, he'll have forgotten." "Go!" Clattering of feet, and back again, "Olette, where's my mobile?" "If you don't go now you'll be looking for more than your mobile!" Olette positively screamed from the door of their room. Once again he heard Riku running off, across the hall. By now he was up, and he opened his door to see Olette in the doorway of hers, somewhat dishevelled, and grinning stupidly. "Sora rang," she announced as if it explained everything. When Demyx looked none the wiser, since he was still half asleep, she spelt it out for him. "Kairi's having the baby, idiot, and Riku's driving them, since Sora can hardly take her to hospital on a motorbike!" The penny dropped, and Demyx face also broke into a huge grin. In two steps he'd grabbed hold of Olette and was swinging her round and round. **

**In a bit of a hurry, Riku managed to clip the gatepost backing out, which was loud enough, compounded by his quite vocal swearing after, to alert Luxord, who was just coming in, after closing the club. He pulled his classic cream sports car level with Riku and shouted, "S'up, kid?"**

"**Kairi's in labour, we're going to the hospital now."**

"**Right, I'll switch cars and give Olette, and Namine a ride up to the hospital."**

**Riku thanked him, without really thinking things through in his panic, and shot round to pick up the expectant mother.**

**Luxord, parked up, and went in to get his other car keys, to find that his houseguests, far from being asleep, had found one of his numerous decks of cards and were having a game of poker.**

"**Hey, Lux, deal you in?" Hayner queried waving the deck in his hand. **

**"No time, got to go get the girls and take them to the hospital, Kairi's having the baby."**

"**What?" "No way!" "Hey Lux, take the bus," Axel said, jokingly referring to Luxord's people carrier, "no way are we missing out on this!"**

**The three of them piled into the front benchseat, and raced round, first to Sora's because the car had been facing that way. **

**However, Namine was in no rush to go anywhere and made them come in for a coffee and an inspection of the nursery, explaining that it would probably be a very long night since first babies could take quite some time. When she finally couldn't take their group pacing any longer, she agreed to go and they went off to collect Olette. **

**Roxas heart was in his mouth, even in the dark and partly hidden by a headrest, Axel's hair positively glowed, there was no way that Demyx wouldn't notice straight away that he was in the car, and hell knew what would happen then. All their carefully laid plans, about to be screwed up by someone who wasn't even born yet. He began to laugh in spite of himself, 'trust Sora's kid', he thought. Olette and Demyx were waiting by the door, and Roxas couldn't believe it when Demyx got in the back, carrying on the conversation he'd been having with Olette, and apart from breaking off to say "Hi all!", apparently oblivious to the flaming red hair on the front seat. He knew it couldn't last, even though Demyx was now sitting facing him and with his back to the driver's row.**

**The peace lasted the whole five minutes it took to get to the hospital. Lux parked up and as they opened the doors a voice they all knew so very well, especially when it was used in semi-mocking tone, asked, "Dem, had any time to work on that apology yet?" When some strange noises resembling a strangled cat was all that issued from Demyx's mouth, he glibly continued "Guess not, or did these guys forget to mention my little request to you?" Hayner who had already exited the passenger side, now reached in and grabbed his boss, before he could make matters any worse, if they could actually be any worse. It was obvious Demyx's happy mood had changed as there was now water in the vehicle, it was emanating from the air around the blond, and everyone was making a dash to get out and keep dry, except Demyx.**

**When he first heard the sound of Axel's voice, his heart had jumped and he'd been prepared to forgive him there and then, Kairi's big happy baby day and all – then he heard Axel's words and nearly choked on his own tongue, hence the strangled cat noises, and then he had gotten very, very angry. He would not ruin Kairi and Sora's big day, but there would be payback and there would not be forgiveness. He sat there until Luxord, resigned to having a wet interior, pointed out that he wanted to lock the vehicle, and if Dem was coming to see Kairi, now was the time. Axel had been rapidly pushed into the building, suffering withering looks from his friends, and querying "What did I say to upset all of you? I just wanted to make peace with him. I thought you'd have mentioned the apology. Honest!" When everyone was still silently looking daggers at him, he got up from the waiting area and quipped, "Suit yourselves. I just wanted peace. Got it memorised?" and went off in search of some coffee or other liquid, as his overindulgence in alcohol was beginning to make him very thirsty. **

**Demyx trailed in and sat on the chair Axel had vacated, just as Sora dashed into the waiting area, actually on his way to get some ice from the vending machine, and was dumbstruck to see them all there. "Back in a minute," he yelled, on the run. "Just getting Kairi some ice!"**

**A couple of minutes later, and with the ice delivered, he came out to give a progress report and told the girls they could go in for a few minutes if they wanted. The speed at which they disappeared said they wanted. He then attempted to field the questions from the others which came twenty to the dozen, except from Demyx. Once it was established that there were still some hours to go, and no, he still didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, things quietened down and Sora, who had bumped into Axel at the vending machine, asked Demyx to take a walk with him.**

**When they arrived at the machine where Sora had told Axel to wait, he turned to face them and with a face he almost never used because it was in complete contrast to his usual smiley one, announced, "I'm going to say this only once. You two - WILL - get over yourselves. You will not ruin today for me! You will not ruin today for Kairi! But, most of all, you will not ruin today for my kid! Got it memorised? You're both adults, more so than anyone here except Lux, but you're acting like toddlers and have been for the last three years! So, either behave or butt out! I'd like you both to stay, but only if it's on my terms!" and Sora marched off back to the labour ward, without a backward glance.**

**Demyx felt miserable 'cos he hated when his friends chewed him out for stuff. Axel felt ticked off, that little boy sunshine, was all grown up, telling him what to do, and stealing his catchphrase. Both of them, had been kind of looking floorward after Sora's rant, but now Axel peaked up from under ridiculously long dark lashes to see what Demyx's reaction had been, just as Demyx was doing the same from under equally long and incongruously dark lashes.**

"**Dem, forget what I said – for now! Sora's right about one thing, today is kind of their day, so what do you say we call a truce, till after we've got a looksee at sunshine boy's offspring?"**

"**I agree – with Sora, about today, anyway, and so truce it is. Just for now."**

**When they entered the waiting area together, if silent, and separated by several feet, (you could have cut the air between them with a knife), it nonetheless, surprised the rest of the gang enough to silence them too.**

"**Lighten up, you lot!" Axel said, after a moment, "I'm about to become an uncle, Uncle Axel! Got it memorised?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Everyone chuckled and began trying out the sound of the new nomenclature on themselves. Aunty Olette laughed herself silly at the idea of Uncle Riku, or Uncle Lux.**

**By 11 o'clock, they could hear the screams from the waiting room, and they were becoming more frequent, Sora hadn't popped out in quite a while, and whilst everyone looked worried and talked in muted tones, making the yells seem louder, Namine looked even paler than usual. The yells turned into very loud, screams of abuse, directed at no-one knew who.**

"**Hell, I didn't know Kairi even knew that word," Roxas commented after a particularly loud stream of invective from in the labour room. Suddenly, a loud cry, louder than any of Kairi's screams, broke into the silence, and they all looked at each other, from face to face, grinning like idiots, Axel and Demyx even high-fived out of pure pleasure, for an instant going back in time to a place where they both had shared a lot of happy moments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters contained in the story below..**

**

* * *

**

Some Things Are Meant To Be: There's Always Hope

**Looking down at Kairi, holding both her and the tiny wisp of a thing that was his new daughter, cradled in her arms, Sora could not have been happier. This, he thought, was what they had all fought for, this perfect, unimaginable, unconditional love. Tears of utter joy were pouring down his face, and mingling with the ones Kairi was shedding. Their happiness was absolutely complete, for now, although in time maybe they'd present their perfect little bundle with a brother or sister.**

**After a few moments, the clamour from the waiting room managed to seep through to them. Kairi looked up at the new dad, lovingly and said, "You'd better go and give them the news about little Hope here. Give me a few minutes to wash up, look a bit more human and then they can come for a peak." To Sora, Kairi had never looked more beautiful, but if she wanted a wash, he wasn't going to argue. As he kissed them both a temporary goodbye, Kairi whispered mischievously, "And don't forget you've got night feeds and nappy changes this month!" Sora just smiled, it was one of those times when nothing could faze him.**

"**Well?" "Spill!" "Don't keep us waiting!" Sora held his hands up for quiet. "In a few moments you may go in briefly, one at a time and introduce yourselves to Hope Felicity Garnet, my exquisite brown-haired blue-eyed daughter, named after our hope for the future, Kairi's mother and mine." announced the incredibly proud father.**

**Everyone thought that they had never seen Sora look as happy as he did right at that moment, and happy was Sora's usual state of being.**

"**OK, ladies first," he said ushering Namine through, suspecting that Kairi would want to see her first anyway. **

"**OK," Roxas said, "Olette next, and then who?"**

"**Aunty Demyx, of course!" quipped Axel, lightly punching his ex-lover on the arm.**

**To everyone's amazement, Demyx just grinned, and Sora who had been about to say godparents next, said "Why not? And then of course, the remaining godparents," he said with a nod to Riku and Roxas, "and then the rest of you reprobates. Whatever happens, you want to be out of here before my mother flies in and tries to take over! Hell, **_**I**_** want to be out of here before my mother flies in!" he joked. Riku, knowing Sora's mother quite well, wasn't sure it was totally a joke.**

**When Roxas had returned to the waiting room from his visit, Namine pulled him to one side, a huge grin on her face. "Well, what did you think? Isn't she just the sweetest little thing?!" Roxas had to admit that Sora's kid was pretty damn cute, though he was secretly sure he'd probably think his was cuter. "How would you feel about having one for ourselves, Rox?" she whispered. "It would be amazing," he answered, honestly. "Shall we go back to Sora's and give it a try?" he whispered back, grinning broadly. "Actually," Namine whispered, taking Roxas hand and putting it on her stomach, "there's a little someone growing in there right now!"**

**Roxas looked at her, right in the eye, as she slowly nodded. "WoooooHoooo!" yelled Roxas at the top of his voice, startling everyone in the waiting area, with an Oscar-winning performance of surprise, including some new arrivals, there to visit a different patient.**

"**Listen up, you all! We're next! And you can't beat us to it, because it's already on the way!" Namine just smiled her usual soft smile as everyone congratulated them, and after a quick glance at, and nod from Olette, Riku spoke up. "Actually, Rox, that may not necessarily be true."**

"**S'right Rox, we're also expecting a new arrival in the next few months!"**

"**What the hell have all you kids been doing?" asked Luxord, and immediately regretted it, as he realised exactly what he had said, by the redness of their faces!**

**Axel had missed the news by virtue of being in seeing Kairi and Hope, only Demyx noticed his confusion when he came out and filled him in with the details. "Two more on the way, Ax, and Luxord apparently needs a lesson in the facts of life!!"**

**Axel creased up, when Demyx explained, which, to Luxord's rare embarrassment, set everyone else off again. After a few more minutes of merriment, Demyx's phone rang, this time with the Spice Girls 'Wannabe', which held its own amusement under the circumstances.**

"**OK. Yes, Sorry, we've been a bit tied up at the hospital. Kairi and Sora have had a little girl called Hope," he informed Daisy Duck. "Be there in 5 minutes, if I can get a lift off one of these bozos and pick up my instruments! Of course I'll pass the message on!"**

**Luxord, who needed to go and check on the seating arrangements anyway, volunteered to take Demyx to his very overdue rehearsal, with a slightly irate but now happier Duck, who had presumed Demyx was absent due to his legendarily losing himself in a bottle on rehearsal day.**

**As he exited the room in Lux's wake, he turned to Axel, and went, "Truce..." and pulled his hand in a line across his throat, and with an immense grin on his face ducked the magazine Axel attempted to lob at his head and fled through the door. It had not gone unnoticed by him, that Axel was also grinning from ear to ear, a fact that had not been lost on their friends in the waiting room either.**

**Riku got down to the business of organising the transport. Most everyone, exhausted from the lack of sleep, and adrenaline rush of the last few hours, was now more than ready to hit the sack. Sora had already collapsed next to Kairi, in the new room she had been moved to, with their tiny new daughter so he was going nowhere. Hayner and Axel agreed to wait and let the now 'officially' pregnant ladies go first.**

"**So, Ax, you and Dem on terms again, or what?" Hayner asked as they sprawled out across several seats each, to wait.**

"**You are joking! Promised Sora not to wreck his day is all! I still expect an apology out of that queen of camp, before I'll speak to him again!"**

"**Looks like you and Axel are back on good terms, hey Dem?" observed Luxord, in the now much dryer vehicle. "Hardly, Lux. One day for Sora, Kairi and baby Hope, is all I promised. I don't know how you can stick the uncouth lout for a whole weekend," he added, conveniently forgetting that only an hour before he had been high-fiving, and laughing with Axel like anyone else.**

**Luckily, they had arrived at the beach venue, saving Luxord from having to pass any kind of comment. Daisy was flapping around as only a Duck could, with all her tiny offspring flapping around her, eager to see their favourite human.**

**Being a female she insisted on all the low down on Kairi and Hope, as she dragged Dem to the stage and Lux to the dining pavilion. When Lux left, satisfied that everything was in order, to go and check similar arrangements at the casino, he promised to call back and give Dem a ride to Riku's when he'd finished.**

**In the event, it was Olette who came, several hours later, in Riku's now slightly banged up vehicle, to find Demyx fast asleep on the beach, with seven small ducklings sitting guard around him, making sure no one tried to disturb their sleeping hero.**

**When they eventually got back, he showered, musing on the fact that the acoustics had been better than he had thought possible in such an open and breezy location, and the band had learnt his composition so well that they had thankfully, only needed one run through. As he stood in his towel, he couldn't resist the temptation to check through his shutters, to see if a certain red-head was there.**

**He found himself having to admit that the part of the day, when he and Axel had agreed the truce, had been the best time he had had in years, and not just because of the happy event. He could still feel the imprint of Axel's hand on his arm when he'd called him Aunty Demyx. Could still feel his palm from when they'd high-fived, and just thinking of the contact sent shivers up and down his spine, and made his toes curl up, and as he peaked round the corner of his shutter door, he found himself questioning the reason for their break up, for the first time ever.**

**Axel had eventually roused himself at dusk. Cursing because he knew the next day would be long, and for at least part of it, he'd have to be prancing around in uniform, in the heat, and having risen so late, there was no chance he'd get any sleep before the ceremony. At least he thought to himself chuckling, he could sleep through Demyx performance – the perfect way to tick him off and get some much needed shuteye. He wondered if Demyx had got any sleep, with rehearsals all afternoon, and thought he'd just take a quick look and see if his light was on or off.**

**Yet again, their timing was impeccable, Demyx with his turquoise towel wrapped round his waist, and Axel in a pair of emerald green silk boxers. Their eyes connected through the dim twilight, before the street lights were fully lit, and it was like an electric shock. There was no getting away from it for either of them, this time, both had to acknowledge, even if, just to themselves, that the other was the most gorgeous human being they had set eyes on, and both felt the urgent need to get back into their room before their desire became obvious to each other, and the rest of the square!**

**Axel flung himself back onto his bed, his breathing hoarse and irregular. His heart was pounding, and he found himself remembering all the little things that Demyx used to do which drove him crazy. He shut his eyes, trying to shut out the images, but it was as if he could feel Dem's cool, gentle lips playing over his skin, and his hands raking through his hair. He turned on his face, biting his lip and nearly sobbing with frustration. He didn't just want Dem, or love Dem, he needed him, the same way he needed air to breathe, but he couldn't back down now. Dem had to acknowledge he'd been wrong, and then Axel would give him the world!**

**Demyx had just slumped down to the floor behind the shutters. He could feel the heat of Axel's body, as if it were next to him, holding him and caressing him, his lips running butterfly kisses down his spine. Demyx was shaking, he wanted it back so much, and intuitively, he knew that Axel was on this same rollercoaster.**

**They were so wrapped up in their thoughts of one another that both were unaware of the fact that both houses were, in fact, devoid of people. Everyone had gathered at Sora's upon his return, to be regaled with stories of the first feed, the first nappy change (as promised, Sora had ended up doing both!), the first hiccup, etc. When as much information as possible had been extracted, they turned their attention to the following day's arrangements, their original plans having been completely scuppered by the tiny new arrival!**

**Kairi was due home first thing, and planned to watch the medal ceremony from their balcony, along with the other girls. Sora and Roxas were on official duty all day, but Riku's official bits were more on/off and didn't involve uniform, for which he was extremely grateful given the sultry weather. The king was due in at 8am and would be leaving at 10pm, after which Luxord had some really rather naughty surprises lined up for Demyx's 21****st****. Well before that they had agreed that everyone (except Kairi, who would watch on the computer, and Axel who hadn't been asked) would gather for breakfast at Riku's to give Demyx his presents.**

**When they thought they had everything reorganised, they got up to go to their respective houses, and Luxord thoughtfully arranged to have food sent round to them all, since no-one had really given much thought to their stomachs with so much going on! Luxord put his hand on the door, "Did you see them today?" he said quietly. "Only Roxas will remember, but it was just like having the daft pair of fools back to normal again. Is there nothing we can do - not to keep them separated, but to throw them together?"**

"**Well," said Riku jokingly, "that's a novel idea, but maybe now IS the time. We could get them wasted, and maroon them on the Cay."**

"**Great idea, if we had a week, and the king wasn't coming in straight after breakfast tomorrow!" butted in Olette.**

"**True," admitted Riku. "Hang on, the club's closed to the public tonight whilst it prepares for tomorrow isn't it Lux?"**

"**Yeees...." acknowledged Luxord not liking where this was going. Careful preparations, perfectly laid tables, immaculate decorations, a firewielder and a flooder did not go together too well in Lux's book. "but NO! I love them to bits but it's all set up for His Majesty, and I'm not having those two wreck it! However, if you can think of a way to get Demyx over to my place, I am prepared to donate my beautiful home for destruction!" offered Luxord, in a spirit of generosity.**

"**That's easy," chipped in Roxas, "blindfold Dem, and tell him it's a birthday surprise. You know how he's been about this whole birthday thing, he's expecting us to do something like that!"**

"**Good thinking, shortstop," Riku, nodded approvingly at his younger friend. "So, what are we waiting for? Lux, you and Hayner can stay at mine, if necessary!"**

**A few minutes later, Riku burst in on an unsuspecting Demyx, who by now, was dressed in his new favourite outfit, a sea-green double breasted silk suit with pushed up sleeves, over a plain white muscle T - very 80's, very retro, and very Demyx – while he put the finishing touches to his trademark hair.**

"**Come here, Dem," he said grinning and waving Olette's navy scarf at him. "It's birthday surprise time!"**

**Demyx, pointed to himself, mouthing "Who? Me?" his stomach doing little cartwheels of happiness at his friends' little game. This was exactly the kind of thing he loved, and he'd been hoping they'd surprise him with something, because nobody had even mentioned his birthday, or responded to the massive hints he had been dropping for the last 24 hours.**

**He willingly submitted to being blindfolded, and made no objection when Riku carefully inserted him into the passenger seat. Across the square, a certain red-head had been watching all this unfold from his balcony, wondering what the gang had planned for the birthday boy, and feeling just a little annoyed that he wasn't involved.**

"**Ax," Luxord called up to him from the lounge, "Hayner and I, are just popping out for a few minutes. He's just realised he's run out of aftershave."**

"**That is the weakest excuse, I have ever heard, even from you, Lux," Axel shouted back. "Your bathroom is like a perfume store, and I've just seen Riku dragging Demyx off somewhere blindfold. It's OK, I didn't expect you to miss out on Dem's 21****st**** - and yes, I remembered!"**

**Luxord didn't bother trying deny it, but just called up, "See you later, then. Food's in the fridge and booze is in the bar," he added as they went out of the door.**

**The square was now quiet, and Axel, retreated into the room. When he heard the key in the lock, and footsteps in the hallway, he thought Lux must have forgotten something, but he didn't even really think about it when the door was double locked as he exited again, as Axel laced his boots, ready to go downstairs and raid the bar.**

**What made Axel freeze in position, with his hand on the bedroom door handle, was the voice that shouted, "OK Riku, I've got to a hundred. What now? Where the hell are you? Can I take this damn blindfold off now? Riku? Riiiikuuuu?" and the penny dropped that they were locked in - together.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I own none of the characters in my story, at all...**

**

* * *

**

**Some Things Are Meant To Be: A Surprising Birthday**

**Axel's heart was pounding, even as the rest of his body was totally frozen in place. This wasn't happening. He was well aware of the lengths that everyone had gone to over the years to ensure they were kept well apart, and he couldn't believe that Luxord would ever sacrifice his precious villa, to the decimation that he and Dem in the same place, were liable to inflict. Nothing made sense. For a moment he considered the possibility of locking his door and just leaving Dem in the hall. Then he noticed that his key was missing, and that option was not going to be possible.**

**He looked around for a moment, wildly wondering if there was a good hiding place in the room, and then he took stock. What the hell was he, Axel, doing looking for somewhere to hide from Demyx. Demyx, for god's sake, wuss of the worlds! **

**The aforementioned wuss, had now decided that in the absence of any kind of response he was going to remove his blindfold anyway. He had been to Luxord's enough times to instantly recognise the immaculately appointed hall he found himself standing in. He suspected that Luxord and Hayner were not around, however, as even though Luxord was not the noisiest of people, the place was absolutely silent. He immediately wondered if a certain, usually noisy, red-head was in the upstairs bedroom. He dismissed the idea since he would definitely know that he was here, after all his yelling, and would have used the opportunity to do something unpleasant. It was then that Dem realised that if Riku hadn't locked the door behind him and Demyx, then he had locked Demyx in. This was NOT the birthday surprise that Demyx had looked forward to, he thought as he went over to the bar, helped himself to a gin and tonic, which contained rather more gin than tonic, and sat down on the couch to think. His heart was racing, and his hand was shaking, how long did Riku plan on leaving him here? What was the surprise? Where was the surprise? As he relaxed, and his drink gave him courage, he mused on the idea of having a root through Axel's room, and maybe leaving him a little surprise!**

**By now, Axel had recovered himself, and was trying to decide on a course of action. After his little 'moment' earlier, he was not sure he wanted to confront Demyx, unless he was going to be totally in control. He still stood there with his hand on the doorhandle, frozen in mid-movement, desperately wanting to regain control of the situation, smiling at the irony of his last words to Luxord, the conniving bastard, and Hayner, who would be on latrine duty for the foreseeable future. This thought comforted him enough for his body to start responding to his commands again, and so he slipped quietly out of the room, thankful he was wearing rubber soles, the beginnings of a plan forming, unbidden, in his mind.**

**Demyx, by now, had decided to ring Riku. He remembered that they'd divested him of his mobile before getting in the car, so he went over to the beautiful antique that stood on Luxord's bar. No dialling tone. This occasioned Demyx to panic slightly, he had watched far too many horror movies for his own good. He knew they wouldn't mess up the king's concert, not even for Axel, so he knew deep down inside that he would definitely be out of here by then, but he was also aware that sometimes the gang's pranks went a little too far, even if it was a long time since he had been on the end of one. He really felt miffed though, that they would do this on the eve of his birthday.**

**He helped himself to a refill, and then nearly jumped out of his skin, his glass shattering on the marble floor, as a very familiar voice came over the in-house intercom. "Well, waterboy, ready to apologise now?"**

**For a second, Demyx actually considered doing that. For a second, one where he was still stuck in horror movie mode, he would have considered doing anything! Then, thankfully, his common sense resurfaced. "I don't know how you got them to agree to this ridiculous plan, Ax, but it won't work," he shouted into the middle of the lounge. "If anyone should apologise, it's you, but I was even willing to forego that and forgive you anyway, but not now, bozo!"**

**The intercom crackled again. "Forgive me? For what? I've done nothing wrong. If you're back to that whole Luxord thing, he was facing annihilation, and I was drugged. What's the matter with you, you never heard of date rape? All I did was go to his room for a poker game to pass the time and keep my mind off the fact that you were on a mission - solo, which was screwing with my head. I didn't even have any booze – straight OJ, which turned out to be not so straight. I couldn't help it, I had no control. Got it memorised?" screamed the intercom, the red-head wondering why he felt yet again that he had to justify himself to this skimpy blond. "I didn't knee my lover, who was on the point of declaring he wanted to spend all of this new second chance he'd been given, wrapped in his lover's arms, in the face. And then kick him when he was down!" he added, remembering the power of the blows from his usually gentle boyfriend, "and then try to drown him in his own personal pool," he continued remembering the deluge that had suddenly swept through the room, whilst he was laid out flat on the floor, "and," he concluded, "as for this being my plan, nothing was further from my thoughts, and I'm pretty ticked off at the others for engineering this, but they'll pay, believe you me!"**

**Involuntarily, Demyx found himself giggling at the memory, and at the fact that Axel was once again in a situation beyond his control, provoking another outburst on the intercom. "What's so funny, huh? Strange I don't find anything remotely amusing about that day, or this!"**

**Demyx struggled to regain his voice. "I do. I just love the idea of you being vulnerable, out of your comfort zone, at least when I'm the one in control."**

"**I don't remember that coming up before," reminisced Axel, as he thought back to the months they had been together. "I seem to remember that you enjoyed me being in control, on top, so to speak!" The voice on the intercom had mellowed to almost husky, at the memories now flooding through his mind.**

"**Shut it!" yelled Demyx, into space, once again, as similar memories flooded his own mind, "I've moved on from there," he declared, feeling suddenly self-righteous again, thanks to a new helping of gin, "I'm on the threshold of my adult future, and I forgive you for being a lying, cheating, uncaring, egocentric, with the emotional depth of a goldfish!"**

"**Oh, yeah?" said the erstwhile voice of the intercom, now very solidly, and attractively stood in the lounge doorway. "Well, I don't accept your prissy-ass forgiveness, because I'm none of those things, and there's nothing to forgive. Got it memorised?"**

**Sat at Riku's table enjoying a very good cigar, Luxord wondered if he would have a home to go back to by morning, and made a mental note to ring decorators, plumbers, etc, once the king's visit was over.**

**Back at his pride and joy, things were definitely heating up. Unbidden, but brought on by the strength of their emotions, Ax and Dem's powers were beginning to manifest. A small rainstorm had started, and the logs in the fireplace were now burning in spite of the sultry weather outside.**

**Stung, by his ex-lover's outright rejection of his magnanimity, and his goddamn annoying catchphrase, Demyx had let his instincts take over, despite his better judgement. Axel, heated as he now was, was equally unable to get control over his natural abilities, and was just grateful, it was the fireplace and not his host's curtains that had taken the brunt.**

"**OK, Dem. This is ridiculous! I've just realised what's going on!" said Axel backing into the hallway where it was still dry. "Our friends, our mutual friends, like Sora today, have had enough! They want us to kill each other, and end their problem." Axel announced in a dramatic manner that was more Demyx's style.**

"**Damn, you really think so? Nah, they love us too much and no way, am I ending it before I turn 21!" said Demyx, still focussed on one of the things that mattered to him. "NOT happening! Ax, put that sodding fire out will you, it's way too hot!"**

"**Then stop with the goddamn rain, or use it on that fire you're moaning about, pour me a rum, straight, and let's work out the payback! Just like old times...."**

**Demyx, did what came naturally to Demyx, and complied with Axel's request.**

**Once sat on the deliciously comfy, and now dried off, white leather sofa, with fresh drinks in their hands, they began to think. Unbeknownst to either of them, not about the problem at hand, but about their mutual past.**

**In the end it was Axel that made the first move. He reached forward and grasped Demyx's glass, placing it on the coffee table with his own. He gently turned Demyx to face him, and leaned in for a ......slap! "Did you really think it would be that easy? That little Dem, would just roll over, you are sooooooooo wrong! I agree with the whole payback thing but, Ax, you and I, are a thing of the past and there is no way I'm letting a cheating, lying..."**

"**..Bastard, like me, back in your pants! Got it, Dem. Got it, goddamn well, memorised? Heard it three years ago! Old news!" rejoined Axel. "OK, we'll sort them out, but Dem, this isn't going to go away! I'm also an adult, hell, I'm older than you, and I'm going to say it if you can't! I love you, I can't get over you, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and I still do! Get over that night and we can do it, I'll forgive you the whole day we woke up, drowning and all, but I can't be with you as long as you think I'm in the wrong. End of!"**

**With the ball back in his court, and Axel being unreasonably reasonable, and mere inches away, and smelling wonderful, Dem was not surprisingly confused. Straightening his thoughts out, was being made ridiculously difficult by Axel's proximity and admission. The words, he'd never thought he'd hear, were there, dancing in the air in front of him. Three little words that he'd yearned for, were suddenly his. Maybe if he'd let Axel explain that day, he'd have heard them sooner, but right now, all he knew was that Axel loved him, and compared to that, nothing else mattered. Payback could wait, the concert could wait. He wondered, and hoped, that nobody was planning on returning to this house any time soon as he leant into Axel, and gave him the reply that, whether he admitted it or not, he had wanted since the moment he had returned.**

**Hours later, in the cool stillness of the very early morning, lying entwined on the twisted mess of Axel's ridiculously slippery silk sheets, they talked in husky, muted tones, as they once had, too many years before, as they planned their latest takedown! After much talking, and other activity, not to mention all the understanding and forgiveness, they had decided that payback was very much in order - not for tonight, but because their friends hadn't done it sooner!**

"**Hey, Dem, what if they don't know about tonight?" mused Axel, kissing his boyfriend's eyelids, "what if they thought you'd just gone to sleep on the sofa, wasted, and I'd fallen asleep upstairs, reading. That we'd never known each other was even here? Riku wasn't here, and doesn't know I heard you scream..."**

"**Yell, definitely a yell, not a scream!" objected the blond with the closed eyes, once again full of his usual bouncy confidence.**

"...**OK, didn't hear you yell. We could have completely missed each other! So, we carry on as previously planned, and put the shit up them!"**

"**Couldn't be more perfect," admitted Demyx, his eyes still closed, enjoying the butterfly kisses his boyfriend was bestowing, "except that when I get up on stage, I will announce my neverending love for you, and quite possibly ask you to marry me. Will you? Is civil partnership legal in the Destinies? Or Disney Castle? I know we can get married in Twilight Town, 'cos Olette's cousin did it last year."**

"**Married? Honestly? Do they also do divorce?" joked Axel, as Demyx's eyes suddenly flashed open. "Well, kid, just planning ahead given our history!" smiled Axel, his look telling Demyx that that option was not on the cards, really.**

**As dawn crept into their room, Demyx sighed, "Better head downstairs then. I imagine we'll be invaded soon." Axel pulled him close into one last deep kiss, "Make it look good, kid. Happy birthday and remember, I love you for always." And as Dem got to the door, now fully dressed, Axel added, "Got it memorised?" and with a wink, Demyx was gone.**

**Pretending to be asleep wasn't difficult, as because of their recent activities they had pretty much tired themselves out, and had much to dream on.**

**Luxord was more than a little surprised to discover his villa intact, Demyx having carefully reabsorbed any puddles before lying down. He was even more surprised to find Demyx, apparently alive, untouched and asleep on the sofa.**

"**Yo, birthday boy," he shouted to the inert figure on his sofa, "Coffee? And then, it's everyone round to Riku's for presents."**

"**Lux, yay to the coffee but how come you're not surprised to find me here?" questioned Demyx.**

"**But, I am," improvised Lux, "at first I thought, you must be Axel," he wondered what in the world had gone wrong with their plan. It had been foolproof – unless, of course, those fools were Axel and Demyx. "I presume he must still be asleep upstairs. Better get you out of here before he comes down, we can do coffee at Riku's," said Luxord, unwilling to get caught in any crossfire.**

**With an entire free evening, Olette, had gone overboard. The entire house was redecorated with a turquoise or waterbased, 21 theme from the dolphin-shaped balloons in the front garden, the big crystal 21 hung on the front door to the dolphin floats in the back garden pool, and the sea-green '21 today' banners dangling off every wall. On the patio, on a stand in front of their small dophin fountain (a housewarming present from Demyx some years ago), was a pile of presents. Namine served coffee and croissants, while everyone clamoured to have Demyx open their present first.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in these stories of mine..**

**

* * *

**

**Some Things Are Meant To Be: Perfect Payback**

**Dem was elated, the only thing missing, did they only know it, was a certain fiery red-head who, though he didn't know it, was watching, much as Kairi, from the other end of a computer.**

**"This is why we had to stash you at Lux's last night," Riku lied glibly, as only a rising politician can, waving his arm at the decorations. "Surprised enough?"**

**Demyx decided to let it ride, and just beamed in appreciation, careful to conceal the fact that he knew that they had locked him in with a certain red-head.**

**As he opened one gift after another, he felt more and more blessed by the good fortune that had allowed him a second chance. From Riku and Olette, a small blue crystal yacht, called the Dolphin, a perfect replica of the one he one day hoped to own; from Luxord, a set of unique blue shaded crystal decanters, from Hayner, a year's subscription to the Twilight Concert Theatre, from Roxas and Namine, a very pricey gift voucher for his favourite designer shop, and from Sora and Kairi, permission to babysit for a year, attached to a large teardrop aquamarine on an intricate platinum chain. He couldn't have been happier, but what he couldn't tell them – yet – was, he couldn't have been happier, without any of their presents! **

**As Dem was saying his last thank you to Kairi, over the computer, Sora's phone rang and he turned to Roxas, and Riku, suddenly looking all businesslike. "Move it guys! King's due down in five!" and with that the two guys in uniform, and the young mayor departed, throwing a final, "Happy 21****st****! Catch you later!" over their shoulders on the way out.**

**Namine grabbed another croissant, her current pregnancy passion, and as she nibbled on it, treated Dem to her usual forthright but gentle speech. **

"**Dem, we're headed over to Kairi's balcony now, to watch Axel get his medal. If you're remotely interested it'll be on the computer channel 'cos I'm switching the camera to record it from there, they have the best view of the stage in the square. We'll come back and grab you before the luau, so if you'd prefer to just get your head down, or go for a swim, that's OK too."**

**They each hugged him and wished him a happy 21****st**** as they filed out of the door. As soon as they'd all left, Demyx ran to his mobile which had now been returned to him, but as soon as it was in his hand, he realised that he did not even have the one number he wanted to dial. He wondered if Ax had left yet, and ran up to his balcony to see what was happening in the square below.**

**No sooner had he exited from his balcony doors, than he felt the pull to the balcony opposite. Axel was stood there looking like a demi-god in his dark green formal uniform, red hair as spiky as ever, mouthing "Happy birthday, I love you. Got it memorised?" across the distance, with an extremely cheeky and ununiformlike grin on his face.**

"**Anyone here lipread," asked Kairi of the gang congregated on her balcony. "Axel just mouthed something at Demyx, with an unholy grin on his face, and I think we should be prepared for trouble. Ach, no point now, he's gone, ceremony must be about to start, there's our guys, and Riku with Mickey."**

**Axel, Demyx noted, had exited the house, making his way across to the stage. The official party, had now arrived in position as well. Mickey and Minnie, flanked by Sora and Roxas, as their personal bodyguard for today, as on so many occasions recently, turned and saluted the other sole occupant of the stage, and then Mickey went to the microphone to address the assembled crowd. **

"**We, are here today to honour a man who has done more than anyone to prevent the forces of darkness and evil falling upon our worlds again. Whilst much of what he does is necessarily kept secret, to protect him and his assistants, it would be wrong for his contribution to go unrecognised. Therefore, today, I award him the the King's Medal of Honour, for service above and beyond his calling. He is a true hero of the forces of good, a man to whom friendship is worth sacrifice, and a man more than worthy of the honour we do him today."**

**To Demyx's joy, massive applause broke out. Axel was not the most popular officer on His Majesty's staff, partly because few people were aware of what he did, it was kept so secret, but today, with His Majesty's massive commendation, his popularity had changed, and he could see that Axel was relishing it. It gave Demyx a massive glow inside, as just at that moment Axel, caught his eye, and mouthed one phrase, "Got it memorised?"**

"**Lipreader, lipreader urgently," shrieked Namine. "No prob with that one," said Kairi, "even I can lip read when Axel does that!" **

"**Yeah, but did you see who to? We are so in for trouble today. Riku is going to be massively ticked off," concluded Olette.**

"**Got to speak to them all before the luau, and maybe Minnie too. Warn her that the boys are all headed for trouble, that Mickey doesn't realise."**

**Hope cried for the first time that morning and three young women all raced to comfort her. "Foofie," Kairi muttered, slightly frustrated, as she picked up her daughter, "I can't wait for you two to give birth and realise that this is MY baby, not everyone's!"**

**Namine and Olette just smiled at each other, imagining how magical it must feel to have your own little somebody, but being equally grateful that they didn't HAVE to change the nappy!**

**At that moment Riku walked in. "Thank heavens I'm off duty from now till lunch. He's on the tour, at the moment, my mother is showing him the young mothers facility, then it's the harbour master, and so on, until the poor sod gets to the school, then he has to watch them hula – badly – I know, I was their guinea pig audience. Then, thank god, it's lunch a la Luxord, which we all know will be amazing, and then we all jointly panic as soon as we see Demyx on stage!"**

"**Riku," asked his wife, "did you see what Axel mouthed from the stage? To DEMYX?"**

"**He mouthed something to Demyx?" Riku asked, concerned. **

"**Yeah, all we got was, 'got it memorised?', but Demyx didn't seem terribly pissed off."**

"**Hell, that means he's planning something, maybe even worse than we thought. If Ax isn't annoying him, it's because he thinks he's going to come out on top – and that meant trouble even when they were together, according to Lux! For once, I think Mickey has might actually have made a mistake. The two of them on the same world really is asking for trouble, and the longer we have to wait, the more nervous I'm getting."**

**Olette started to massage his shoulders, in an attempt to calm him down.**

"**Let's go get Dem, keep him occupied till the concert and see if we can dig out any new info!" suggested Namine, helpfully.**

"**Olette and I will do that. You help Kairi get all the baby stuff together so's she can get to the luau, it'll look less suspicious if it's just us!"**

**Dem was taking a swim in the pool when they got home, more relaxed than he'd ever felt before a big gig. "Hey, Dem, feel like some Dutch courage for the concert? Olette's made a pitcher of daiquiris, and she's only drinking pineapple juice 'cos of the baby!"**

"**Sure I'll join you in one," said Dem climbing out of the pool, and towelling himself off. "I take it the medal ceremony went off without a hitch, since you are back in one piece," noted Dem, "I caught a bit of it myself from the balcony."**

"**Yeah, Axel behaved impeccably for once, and now he's with the king on the town tour. Dem," broached Riku, "did Axel mouth something to you earlier? Feel like letting a friend in on it?" **

**"As usual, it was not repeatable in company," half-lied Demyx, "but I'm not letting it bother me today." He wanted to add that he was just enjoying the moment, but that time would come, and he was enjoying eaking out the payback!"**

**The mysterious smile on Demyx's face now had Riku well and truly rattled. "Well, Dem, you know that whole being the bigger person thing, could you not miss out your introductory comments at the concert? Just leave things be until after his majesty has left? You know how Ax feels about it now, and you know it won't go down well!"**

"**Actually, Riku, I've changed my intro slightly, in light of recent events, and there is nothing that could prevent me from doing it. But I think you're wrong, I do know how Ax feels, but I'm also sure that he will see the wisdom of my words!" announced Demyx, with a broad grin on his face, that put the fear of god into Riku.**

"**J-Just going to check on the pregnant lady," stuttered Riku, as he jumped up and nearly ran in the direction of his bedroom.**

"**Disaster impending - Dem HAS got something up his sleeve and now I'm in panic mode!" her husband collapsed on the bed next to her.**

**Olette looked up with a small frown on her face. "Riku, it's only twenty minutes to lunch. We're just going to have to go with the flow and deal with the flack! Time we started for the beach, anyway."**

"**Dem," she yelled from the bedroom balcony, to the blond lounging on a dolphin float, "Time to go, and I don't think those are your concert clothes!" she pointed at his shark Bermudas.**

"**I'll meet you there. It's going to take me a few minutes to get ready, and I never eat before a performance! Anyway, don't want to bump into his Medalship first!" he added, to wind her up a little more. He was enjoying this more than was legal, he was sure!**

**Axel had had a morning like no other, forced to accompany the king on the tour of a town he knew like the back of his hand, open a hospital wing that had been functional for a year and which he had spent much of the previous day in, and then watch the primary school kids do a less than impressive version of a hula, he was more than ready for lunch, strong drink, and on pins to hear Demyx's proposal. He'd always thought it would be him that would propose to Demyx, hence the whole bended knee thing three years ago, but it looked like the guy had grown balls – so to speak.**

**Finally, they arrived at the beach. After the usual toasts, and the amusement of watching Roxas, Sora and Riku, in a major confab, all looking extremely worried, he settled down to a good meal. Lux could always be relied on for that. Butterflies had started in his stomach, and he felt the best cure was to eat well.**

**Roxas on the other hand, couldn't face the thought of eating. Right now food was anathema, they all felt this wonderful day was about to go belly up. Even more so when a blond, with a seriously questionable haircut, but an immaculate turquoise silk suit, that perfectly matched both his eyes and his matching teardrop earring and new chain, appeared on the stage.**

"**Hello, everyone!" yelled Demyx, to massive applause, "We all know why we're here today. A massive event happened three years ago. We defeated Organization XIII, of which, yes, I was a member, but we each had our part to play, and I wouldn't be here now if my part hadn't been a constructively good one." More applause, 'So far, so good', thought Riku. **

"**I have something very important to say now," his friends began to cringe, "something to one very important person in my new life," their cringing intensified, "Axel," Namine and Kairi who had just arrived next to Olette, squeezed themselves around Hope, to protect her from anything nasty that was about to emanate from the stage, or closer. "Axel, winner of the Medal of Honour, hero of my life – no – lives," Demyx repeated, wanting to make it clear at whom his message was aimed, "You know what I'm about to ask. I can't get down on one knee, the suits too good," he joked, "but the feeling is the same. Axel, my red-headed dreamboat, will you marry me?" Eight people choked, one made her first ever gurgling noise, and the king just beamed, as did Minnie, Goofy and the Ducks. **

"**Did you hear that?" Riku said, stunned. **

"**Yes, but I missed the reply because of you, you bozo!" said a very annoyed Sora.**

"**Well, I'm going with a big yes, or a big we're all incredibly dead," said Roxas pointing to Axel, now leaping towards the blond on stage.**

**Axel made it, grabbed Demyx, and the mike, and going down on one knee, he said, "Yes." One little word which over the mike, sounded very loud. "Couldn't ask you 'cos you got in first, but had to do the whole knee thing since you wouldn't." **

"**As for you lot out there," continued Demyx, now flushed and very happy looking, "Riku, Sora, etc, you know who you are, you're a load of prats! Why didn't you do this sooner? You'll still get invites to the wedding though, we still love you all! And now, Ax, my beloved," Demyx whispered out of mike range, to the love of his lives, now wrapped around him,"off my stage, I've got the best concert ever to deliver!" **


End file.
